BACK TO DECEMBER
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Steffy decides that she will raise Kelly without Liam.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: So I have stopped watching the bold and beautiful for the moment and have decided I wanted to write Steffy a proper storyline. Please read if interested.

CHAPTER ONE- Not happening

"You think I can just give Phoebe to you and Liam. We'll just raise them together like we planned," Steffy said looking down at Hope.

"Her name is Beth," Hope said tossing her blonde hair moving closer to Liam. Like she was claiming a prize.

"While I am happy for you and Liam things aren't the way they were before. I have to do what is best for Kelly, myself, and Douglas," Steffy said coldly.

"What are you saying?" Liam asked his brown eyes looking over at her.

"Well, I know what happen wasn't anyone fault. We were all lied too, but it hurts to much. I love her as my own. And I think what is best for me is take to Douglas back to New York, where Kelly and I will stay," Steffy said firmly.

"I am Douglas's mother now," Hope said.

"You were his stepmother. I know you and my brother are getting divorce. He is going to get the help he needs and Douglas will stay in New York with his grandmothers. That is what Caroline would want. You aren't going to be Douglas's mother," Steffy said firmly.

"And Kelly. You can't just take her away…Please Steffy," Liam pleaded.

"You left me while I was pregnant with Kelly right to Hope's arms. You got her pregnant before our child was born. Liam you put me through hell. I won't go through that again. Be with your dream family. Kelly and I will be okay. I have clarity. You are always going to let Kelly and I down. The best thing for her is to be raised in a stable home without you," Steffy said firmly.

"You can't take Kelly away from Liam. She'll be better off here and so will Douglas," Hope said shocked at hearing Steffy's words.

" I went through hell too. I thought my daughter was dead and now you are taking my other daughter away too," Liam said shocked by her words.

"Not just one child Liam. I am pregnant again. This new baby, Kelly, and Douglas will be away from here. I am moving to New York with the children, and there isn't anything you can do to stop me. Carter helped me file the paperwork. I now have sole custody of Kelly. In an envelop coming to you in the mail is a paper asking you to sign away all your legal rights. I want to raise my children on my own without you Liam," Steffy said leaving their cabin slamming the door behind.

Her stomach felt like it fluttered but she couldn't be sure. New York would be a new start for her, Kelly, and this new baby. She did not need anyone to help her raise these children. Yet on the drive home, she couldn't help but feel tears coming to her eyes.

Not from losing Liam but from losing her sweet daughter Phoebe. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- NEW YORK

"Thank you for bringing Douglas home. Caroline would want him here in New York," Karen said taking her grandson into her arms.

"It wasn't easy. He is really attached to Hope. But I knew that Caroline would want him her with you and Danielle. She loved New York," Steffy said putting down Douglas's suitcase.

"Will Hope be okay now that Beth is alive?" Douglas asked looking up at his aunt.

"Yes. She'll be happy with Liam and Beth. And you will be safe at home with Grandma Karen and Danielle until your daddy feels better. I will come visit as often as I can," Steffy promises.

"You can stay here if you like. I have plenty off room," Karen offers feeling concerned for Steffy.

"I actually have a room at the Plaza for Kelly and I. I let my nanny go the other day. I plan to just take Kelly with me everywhere. I think we will travel for a few months until I am further along in my pregnancy. Or we may settle somewhere soon. I am really not sure what my next mom is. I quit Forrester and I am starting all over," Steffy said finding comfort around Caroline's mom.

"Well you are welcome here anytime. I know you have lost a lot. I think you are brave for starting over," Karen said hugging Steffy before she left.

Walking into the streets of New York, Steffy felt calm and collective. Her life was better without Liam and so was Kelly's. This new baby would be better off too. Liam wasn't the man he pretended to be he was actually a complete asshole. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE -NEW LIFE

Adjusting to New York life wasn't so hard. She changed her phone number, cut off her hair, and shut herself off from her old life.

She glanced at the five hundred messages from Liam before deleting every single one. She took Kelly for walks in Center Park, ate New York style pizza, and met a few celebrities like John Mayer, Jake Gyllenhaal, and Sarah Jessica Parker.

She did a lot of shoe shopping. She found the perfect obgyn, a stylish little apartment, and even get Kelly a puppy named Buddy.

Life was good, she decided. Anytime her mind went to Phoebe or Liam she simply stopped it. Her focus was Kelly and this new baby.

Sometimes she have cravings. She ordered Chinese food, go out for ice cream, and took care of whatever cravings she was having.

Life is good, she tried to tell herself. But even with Kelly and a new baby on the way…sometimes she feel lonely. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR-FAMILIAR FACES

Three months had gone by quick. Steffy celebrate Kelly's first birthday by taking a quick trip to Disney World. The hot sun felt nice against her skin. Kelly loved meeting all the characters especially Minnie Mouse, and Steffy enjoyed the vacation too. There were cake, gifts, and singing happy birthday. But no daddy for Kelly. You are all Kelly needs, Steffy reminded herself as they returned to New York.

Upon returning to New York, Steffy stopped in to get a quick bite at local Italian restaurant. To her surprise, she saw a familiar face.

"Carter, what are you doing here?" Steffy said happy to see someone she knew.

" Liam sent me. He wants Kelly to send Christmas or Thanksgiving with him and Hope. I hated to track you down like this, but I thought this was something I should tell you in person," Carter said looking at her with those chocolate brown eyes of his.

" I told you, Liam will have no contact with Kelly or my new baby. He has his perfect child with Hope. And I just want to have my own little family. Kelly, baby Joey, and me," Steffy said firmly.

"So you are having a boy?" Carter asked.

"I don't know yet. But Joey works for a boy or girl don't you think?" Steffy said touching her tummy.

"It actually does. Look I know we have to do business, but would you mind if I had dinner with you?" Carter said in a soft voice.

"Yes, actually I would like that," Steffy said following him to a nearby table. For the first time in weeks, she didn't feel alone. 


End file.
